Rubber Love!
by TruLoveXP
Summary: What happens when a rubber captain falls in love with his navigator? Luffy X Nami. NO LEMONS! T for suggestive themes Well eventually anyways.
1. Mystery

**One Piece Fan fiction. LuNa/LuffyXNami/…..I don't know anymore**

**Authors notes. Hey I got bored and I decided to write with just coming up with stuff on the spot so wish me luck (Or wish me failure whichever you prefer). It could be a one shot but might become multiple chapters you never know.**

**I do not own One Piece if I did then Nami and Luffy would be together. This is pre Thriller bark so no brook.**

Chapter 1: The mystery.

It was a beautiful day on the Sunny Go as Luffy, Chopper and Usopp played a strange game involving kicking a ball towards the mast and somehow catching it before it went into the water or hit the ground. Franky was watching them amused at how Mugiwara-Kun could run and laugh like a child especially after that display at Enies Lobby. Robin and Nami were sunbathing while reading their books. Sanji was making breakfast and some coffee for his two beautiful lady crewmates. Zoro was napping against the railing until he woke up to a certain love-cooks display.

NAMII-SWAAAN! ROBIN-SWAAAN! I have made you my coffee of love!

Oi shut up love-cook and finish our breakfast. Said a certain swordsman.

WHAT WAS THAT MARIMO! Remarked an obviously pissed off cook. (Love cook whichever)

YOU HEARD ME DART BOARD OR SHOULD I TEACH YOU A LESSON!?

BRING IT ON MUSCLE HEAD!

SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Yelled an annoyed Nami after socking them both upside the head abruptly ending their little feud. (Something with me and starting the fanfics with "It was a beautiful day" and Zoro and Sanji getting into a fight with Nami winning)

OH NAMI-SWAAN IS SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN SHE'S ENRAGED! (If you don't know who said it then there is no hope for you)

Sea-witch! Murmured Zoro as he went back to the railing to sleep while rubbing the bump that was growing on his head. Nami simply went back to sunbathing. Robin giggled behind her book obviously enjoying that little fiasco. Nami saw Luffy staring at her weirdly. Nami quirked an eyebrow at him but he looked away extremely fast and continued his little game. Nami shrugged it off as there captain being his usual giddy self.

Well that was strange. Said Robin from behind her book. I've never seen that look on our captain before.

Do you really think it's that weird? Asked Nami curious to what the older woman might know.

Well he's never given me that look before and it's the first time I've seen him give it to you.

S-So what do you think it means? Asked Nami wondering if she really wanted to know.

Hmm? Is all she gave as an answer as she giggled behind her book.

What is that supposed to mean? Nami asked while glaring at Robin.

Oh nothing Navigator-san.

Hmmm I wonder what's going on inside that rubber idiots head. Nami said softly wondering out loud to herself.

Alright well that's chapter one. Sorry that my chapters are short its just I like really short chapters just to keep people ON THE EDGE DUN DUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!


	2. Mystery solved

**Authors Notes: Hey this will be the second chapter for rubber love. Oh and thanks to GammaDancer I will now be using " for talking and ' for thoughts. Thank you GammaDancer for the idea. Any who I've decided to try and pull these chapter out of my A$$ so you guys can hopefully enjoy them. Well anyhow let's get on to chapter 2.**

Chapter 2 Mystery solved

"Oi breakfast is ready!" Yelled out Sanji.

"HURRAY BREAKFAST!" Yelled out a excited Luffy while running towards the kitchen just to meet a frying pan to the face.

"What have I told you Luffy LADIES FIRST!"

"But I'm hungry Sanji."

"Well you can eat AFTER the ladies arrive." and as if on cue Robin and Nami came strolling up to the kitchen.

"Oh my beauties please come inside and enjoy my wonderful breakfast made from love." Said a certain cook who was now doing a strange noodle dance across the deck with hearts in his eyes.

"Just serve our breakfast ero-cook." Yelled out Zoro who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What was that Marimo?!"

"You heard me dartboard, Or should I teach you a lesson!"

"LETS SEE YOU TRY MUSCLEHEAD!"

"SHUT UP AND GET IN HERE YOU IDIOTS!" Yelled out Nami while throwing random objects at Sanji and Zoro.

"Oh Nami is so beautiful when shes angry." Said a love cook while prancing on the deck with hearts in his eyes.

"Stupid witch." Grumbled Zoro while walking towards the kitchen. Once everyone was in the kitchen Sanji started handing out breakfast with and added dance and compliments of beauty towards Nami and Robin. And as usual Luffy started trying to steal everyone's food and succeeding with most but he didn't steal food from one person and the only one noticing was Nami.

'Why the hell isn't he trying to steal my food?' Wondered Nami. Eventually breakfast was finished and everyone went off to do their own thing. Franky went with Usopp down below deck to invent something. Robin went to the library to read a book, Sanji was busy making some snacks for his NAMI-SWAAN and ROBIN-SWAAN! Luffy went to his spot on the Figure head of the Sunny go. Zoro went and (Ok stop he either went to train or took a nap he doesn't really do anything else so you pick which one he's doing.) Nami went into her little safe haven to finish up that map she was working on.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?"

"I-Its Luffy, c-c-can I come in?" Nami was baffled she's never heard Luffy stutter like that, something must be wrong. In the midst of all her thinking Nami totally forgot about Luffy though.

"Hello?" Asked a puzzled Luffy behind the door.

"Oh sorry, come on in." When Luffy entered the room something was obviously bothering him cause his face looked troubled.

"Hey Nami I need to talk with you about something." Said Luffy as he pulled up a chair.

Nami sighs and sets down her pen and looks towards Luffy. "Sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Well its about this feeling I get in my chest, it burns for some reason."

"Don't you think you should be asking Chopper about stuff like this?" Asked Nami thinking he might just have heart burn from all the meat he eats. She then turns to try and continue with her map. But then Luffy grabs her wrist and forces her to face him.

"Its weird though I only get this warm feeling in my chest when I think about you." Nami lets out a loud gasp now understanding the situation.

**Bam that's a wrap.**

**I hope that was a good cliffhanger. Any who this is chapter 2 and I hope to bring a chapter 3 out of my A$$ sooner or later any who see you later.**


	3. Mystery (Luffy)

**Authors notes: So here it is chapter 3. Oh and by the way this chapter is just going to be a chapter that F k with you guys. Oh and this has a little SUGGESTIVE THEMES.**

Chapter 2 Luffy Mystery

Luffy POV (like I said this chapter is going to fuck with you. XD)

When Luffy awoke this morning he thought of only one person Nami, and when he thought of her his chest hurt.

"Hmm I must be hungry hopefully Sanji will make breakfast." When he was playing with Usopp and Chopper he thought of his navigator. When Sanji came out with coffee and yelled out Namis name he had the sudden urge to look at his navigator, so he did. It was strange though he had never noticed how Namis hair was so shiny and looked so smooth. Or how she always seemed to push a strand of hair out of her face. He also never noticed how big and supple her chest was.

'WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT!?' Luffy mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts about his navigator. Then the burning came back but this time it came back stronger.

"What is this feeling?" wondered luffy out loud to no one in particular. He then noticed that Nami was looking at him. Luffy quickly went back to his game hoping that Nami didn't notice.

"Oi breakfast is ready!" Yelled out Sanji.

'Maybe some food in my belly will help me satisfy this strange burning in my chest.' Thought Luffy as he simultaneously yelled out. "HURRAY BREAKFAST!" He then proceeded to run towards the kitchen just to meet one of Sanjis frying pans to the face. Of course it didn't hurt the rubber boy but it did stop him in his tracks.

"What have I told you Luffy LADIES FIRST!"

"But I'm hungry Sanji." Whined the Rubber captain.

"Well you can eat AFTER the ladies arrive." And as if on cue Robin and Nami came strolling up to the kitchen. Luffy couldn't help but take a glance at Nami. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked sending off a sense of purpose in her steps. Her hair flowed in the wind her eyes sparkled and she was absolutely perfect. And then it came back the same burning in his chest came back.

'What is this feeling, is it hunger?' (Hunger for something. Eh get it?) But his thoughts were interrupted by a love cook.

"Oh my beauties please come inside and enjoy my wonderful breakfast made from my boundless love." Said a certain cook who was doing a strange noodle dance across the deck with hearts in his eyes.

"Just serve our breakfast ero-cook." Yelled out Zoro who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What was that Marimo?!"

"Your heard me dartboard, or should I teach you a lesson!"

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY MUSCLEHEAD!"

"SHUT UP AND GET IN HERE YOU IDIOTS!" Yelled out Nami while throwing random objects at Sanji and Zoro.

"Oh Nami is so beautiful when she's angry." Said a love cook while prancing on the deck with hearts in his eyes.

"Stupid witch." Grumbled Zoro while walking towards the kitchen. Once everyone was situated Sanji started handing out food with and added dance and compliments of beauty towards the ladies. This made luffy feel weird though every time Sanji complimented Nami luffy felt like he wanted to deck Sanji through the floor.

'What is this feeling and why is it making me want to hurt my nakama?' Wondered luffy not liking this feeling very much for making him want to hurt his nakama. But all was forgotten as luffy started digging into his food hoping to get rid of this feeling in his chest. Then he did his normal routine and started stealing food from everyone. Everyone except a certain orange haired navigator. For some reason he felt like he shouldn't. Eventually breakfast was finished and everyone did their own thing. Zoro went to (Same as last chapter). Franky and Usopp went below deck to invent something. Robin went to the library to read a book. Sanji was making some snacks for his NAMI-SWAAN! And ROBIN-SWAAN! Chopper went to make some rumble balls. (Totally forgot Chopper in the last chapter.) Luffy noticed Nami going to the map room.

'I need to figure out this feeling.' Thought Luffy as he went to his regular spot on the Sunnys head so he could think what this feeling was and hopefully figure it out and get rid of it. After about 10 minute of thinking Luffy decided to go and ask Nami since she seemed to be the source of his mystery feeling. Luffy hoped onto the deck and proceeded towards the map room.

*knock* *knock* Luffy sat at the door waiting for an answer.

"Who is it?" Luffy then felt the burning again as he answered.

"I-Its Luffy, c-c-can I come in?" Luffy stuttered through those words. 'What the heck I've never stuttered in my words before why am I doing it now?' Luffy waited for an answer. A minute passed by before luffy spoke up.

"Hello?" Asked luffy puzzled to why there was no answer. He held his breath waiting for an answer hoping for an answer.

"Oh sorry, come in." Luffy let out his breath and stepped inside.

"Hey Nami I need to talk to you about something." Proclaimed luffy as he grabbed a chair to sit in. He watches as Nami sighs and sets down her pen to look at him.

"Ok what is it?"

"Well it's about this feeling in my chest."

"Shouldn't you ask Chopper about that stuff?" Replied Nami obviously annoyed. She went to turn back to her work but luffy couldn't ask Chopper he needed her. So without thinking luffy grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. Her hand felt incredibly soft, and she smelled of her tangerine orchard.

"It's weird though I only get this warm feeling in my chest when I think about you." He watched as Nami gasped and her eyes widened.

'Good so she knows what it is."

**So what did you think huh? Ya sorry to the people who were hoping for the story to continue but I thought the last chapter left people wondering what Luffy was thinking cause I know I was so I did this to give you some more to read and fill the story in and to give me some time to come up with some good stuff to wright.**


	4. Why now luffy?

**Authors Notes: Yo this is chapter 3 of rubber love. I'm surprised people actually enjoyed my writing. Honestly I'm a little self conscious of my writing so thanks. Letsa goooo! (Mario reference)**

Nami didn't know what to think, from what she was hearing it sounded like her rubber captain loved her. Nami then shakes her head.

'Impossible he probably just has some heartburn or something.' 'But he did say he only gets it when he thinks about me.' Nami shakes her head once more trying to clear her thoughts.

"Oi Nami, are you okay?" asked luffy concerned about his navigators head shaking.

"Oh I'm fine luffy, but I think you might just have heartburn you should go ask chopper he might be able to help." Luffy seemed content with the answer she gave him since he got up and started hoping towards the door in high hopes that Chopper could help him with his problem.

"Thanks Nami." Yelled out luffy before shutting the door behind him. Nami clutched at her chest somehow feeling empty inside like she needed something.

"Luffy do you really feel that way about me?" Wondered Nami out loud.

_Flashback (Hurray my very first flashback I feel nostalgic for some reason.)_

_As Nami watched the rubble of arlong park clear to show her savior her captain on top. She knew then that her nightmare that has lasted 8 long years was finally over. Nami didn't notice the tears as they slipped down her face. But she was snapped out of her trance when luffy yelled out for all to hear._

"_NAMMIIIIII" Luffy stops and takes a deep breath. "YOU ARE MY NAAAKAAAAMMAAAA!" Such simple words yet they touched her heart in ways you can't even begin to imagine._

"_Ok." She replied while wiping the tears from her face. She knew it then the hole in her chest was filled by him saving her but it just made another that he needed to fill. But not with anything else she just needed his love he wanted him to love her._

_End of Flashback. (I feel like an accomplished man now.)_

That same feeling she had that day, the same empty feeling was now back she thought she got over it but apparently it was still there. She had just gotten rid of it she was now over that feeling and it has just come back when luffy had told her about his feelings.

"Why? Why is it now of all times that you decide to feel this way luffy?" Nami says out loud as she continues with her map.

**Hey sorry this chapter is a little short. It's just that I'm starting to work on something different a new story basically I'm putting a character of my own in luffys place and he is going to basically just going to take the roll of luffy. But I will change the story and how it evolves a bit and he will have the straw hat since I think that is one of the major components of One Piece. So look forward to it.**


	5. Ai Koya island

**Hey this is chapter 5 sorry it took me awhile. For now the story is still k+. (For now MUHAHAHA!) Oh and if you found the last chapter weird, its cause when I wrote it I was wearing slacks with a Harley Davidson tank top and the 3d glasses with the lenses out of them. So you decide what to think of that.**

Luffy set out to find Chopper to hopefully get the burning sensation fixed. He searched on deck first thinking he might be playing with Usopp, but to his surprise the only people on deck was Zoro and Robin.

"Oi, Robin do you know where Chopper is?" He asked hoping that she might know.

"I believe he's in his room Luffy." Replied the older woman. Luffy yelled out a quick thanks as he ran to Choppers room. When he got there the door was open so he just knocked once and walked in to find the young reindeer crafting some rumble balls.

"Hey Chopper watcha doing?" Asked Luffy.

"I'm just making some rumble balls." Replied Chopper. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes, I get this weird burning sensation in my chest every once and awhile. Do you know what it is?" Chopper set down his rumble balls and walked over to you Luffy.

"Here sit down so I can run some tests on you to figure it out." Chopper then pulled a chair up and motioned luffy to sit in it. As Chopper ran his little test to try and figure out what was wrong he asked luffy some questions.

"So luffy, when do you get this burning sensation?" Asked Chopper, as he checked luffys pulse.

"Well I usually get it when I think about Nami." Chopper looked at luffy.

"Well that's weird, and you only get it when you think about Nami?" He asked

"Ya." Replied luffy. Chopper went over to his desk and got a pill and a cup of water. He brought them over to luffy.

"Here take this, it should help with the burning." Luffy popped the pill and gulped down the water.

"LAND!" Screamed out Usopp from the crow's nest."

"HURRAY LAND!" Screamed luffy as he got up and ran out the room onto the deck.

Chopper seemed uneasy. 'Why does he only get heartburn when he thinks about Nami? I'll just ask Robin later.' He then proceeded onto the deck where everyone else was. As Chopper came onto deck he could see the island in the distance.

"Hey Nami what is the island called!" Yelled out Usopp up from the crow's nest. Upon hearing her name luffy just had to look towards Nami.

"I don't know let me check." She yelled back towards Usopp while pulling out a map. As he watched her looking at her map he noticed some things he hasn't, the way she bit her bottom lip slightly as she inspected her map.

"The island is called Ai Koya Island." She yelled out to the crew. As the Straw hat pirates approached the island two certain members of the crew felt a burning sensation in their hearts, and wondering what it could mean.

**Hurray chapter 5 is done I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh and Ai Koya means Love Shack in Japanese. I googled it :D. Hope you guys enjoyed and if you have a tip or suggestion just review it for me.**


End file.
